


The Most Casual Date

by Kotobird



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, TsubaMari if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: This is placed after XV and its gay ending
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Most Casual Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed after XV and its gay ending

_“haah...”_

A heavy sigh of despair.

Miku was confused, if anything. After her and Hibiki’s confession to each other, everything returned to normal — just the additional thought of going on dates was added to their schedule. They were together now, but that didn't really change anything. They bathed together, went out together, even slept in the same bed together — nothing really changed. But dates...

For Hibiki, almost every occasional outing with Miku was considered a date... But really, they were just hanging around. Of course Hibiki had absolutely no idea what a date really was. Even though she was 17, she stayed the same happy-go-lucky idiot she was before. Miku thought so too, actually.

...Of course, staring at her best friend and lover’s sleeping face won’t help solving her problems. Staring at her adorable face only made it harder for her. All she wanted...

Was to just ask Hibiki out on a real date.

_“Maybe...maybe I should just ask Chris and the others... On how I should do it. banging my head against the wall alone won’t help me, after all.”_

Miku cuddled Hibiki, slightly pushing herself under her arm. Hibiki’s arm encircled her immediately.

_“So warm...”_

Miku smiled peacefully. She finally felt herself drifting to sleep in her lover’s warm embrace.

* * *

“.......”

“Wait, I don’t get it.”

“Neither do I, dess~”

Chris’ brows furrowed closer. She was too confused, and the two heads hovering above her from the other table didn’t help her concentrate either. Maria was too busy to deal with Shirabe and Kirika anyways... So she had to drag them along. 

Miku invited her, after all.

“So you want to ask the dummy out? Is that all? Isn’t _she_ doing it always anyways?” Chris crossed her arms.

“Well, yes... but—”  
  
“It’s never a real date in mind... huh.”

Miku nodded at Chris’ prediction.

“That idiot...” She sighed this time, poking the spaghetti in her plate. “Well... I really don’t know why you’re coming for advice from _me._ ”

“I just felt like it... I guess. Your advice really comes in handy, Chris!”

Chris’ face immediately brightened. She quickly looked away to hide her obvious blush. “W-Well... I... if you say so.”

“...... Not in civics, though.” 

A voice whispered from behind her. Chris smacked the certain someone who dared say such an obvious lie.

“...Kiri-chan’s ri—”

Another smack.

“Ahaha...” Miku fidgeted. Chris turned back to her. 

“ _Ehem._ ” She coughed into her hand, restoring her confident posture. “Anyways, as to what to do... She won’t understand it on her own, will she?”  
  
“I don’t think so. She treats almost any outing with me like a date...”

“... Yeah... She’s so hopeless, huh.”

Miku nodded sadly.

“Well, no matter. I think your only way is to feed her with this information yourself. If she can’t realize how dumb she is, show it to her!”  
  
“But... when? I can’t find the right time, even... Even in baths, she dozes off a lot recently in them and I don’t have the time to ask...”  
  
“How about before you go to sleep then? Like, in bed-”  
  
“She’ll misunderstand……”  
  
“WAIT- You’re telling me she doesn’t understand what a real date is, but will misunderstand if you ask her that in bed? Are you serious...?”

“Hibiki is too confusing...” Miku covered her face within the palms of her hands. _She’s such a dummy...but she’s_ my _dummy...”_

“... Yeah yeah, well you should still try it! It’s a win-win even if she misunderstands, don’t you think so?” Chris winked.

Miku blushed, but nodded slightly. “I-I suppose you’re right...”

“Oh, where is she anyways?”

“I asked Tsubasa-san to distract her for a while.”

“Huh…” Chris leaned forward with her arms. “So where do you plan to take her?”

“Hmm... maybe an amusement p—”

“Think of a more romantic place!!”

“E-Eek!! … U-Um... a romantic place... huh...” 

Miku sighed. She had no idea about those things either. But when she looked up at Chris again, her eyes were shining in hope. But...hope for what?

“Chris...do you have an idea?”

“?!” Chris blushed once again, averting her eyes from her friend. “N-No! No I don’t!! Why would I have a plan for you two love birds?! I-It’s not like—”  
  
“... So you do.” Miku smiled sweetly.

 _“Shit... her smile is shining... I can’t…”_ Chris let out a super heavy sigh before fixing her gaze back on Miku. “Okay, listen here. I take my words back. An amusement park can work too...”

“You think so?” 

Miku’s smile widened. Of course she knows what can pierce her girlfriend’s heart. It’s just very hard to catch her in a single place for the pierce to reach her heart.

_“But this isn’t time to give up. She never gave up on me, I will never give up on her!”_

“Alright. Oh! How about you join us two as well? The three of you.”

“HUH?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Chris choked on her spaghetti.

“Hibiki likes to hang out with everyone. I don't want to separate h—”

“This is literally a date.”

“But we’d be happy to accompany you, dess~!”

A whisper came from behind Chris again. 

“Yeah.”

Miku giggled into her hand. “See?”

“Th-These two are just idiots!! Are you really sure about this? Your own idiot will just cling to us too...”

“Don't worry. I'll take care of Hibiki.” Miku gave Chris the most confident smile she ever had, a thumbs up on the way as well.

“... Fine.” Chris sighed and finally smiled. “I believe in you, Miku.”

Miku then looked up at the two excited girls above Chris' head. 

“But what are you two doing here too?”

“I had to babysit them for Maria. _of course_ Tsubasa had to take her with her out.”

Chris seemed a bit beat by that thought. She even looked mad. 

“Chris...”

Chris blinked. Was she giving herself in? No. Never.

“Chris-chan looks like a single mom anyways.”

Kirika rested, or well... almost melted on the couch separating Chris and Miku from herself and Shirabe, who really didn't get what happened just now.

“Oi, I can hear you.”

* * *

_That evening, after Hibiki miku's bath —_

“Haaah~ I'm beat! This bath was so good~”

An exhausted yet excited Hibiki exited the bath, already in her yellowish pajamas. Miku followed her calmly in her own purple pajamas.

_“Nothing ever changes in you, Hibiki…”_

“Hey, Miku? Earth to Miku??” 

Hibiki waved her hand in front of Miku's face, who immediately snapped out of trance

“A-Ah... sorry Hibiki, I was just thinking—”

“Ehh~ You’ve been thinking a lot like this lately...is everything really ok, Miku?”

Without hesitation, Miku swiftly turned Hibiki around and hugged around her back. She gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on her cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. Her lips curved into a smile now.

“I just can't withstand your cuteness and beauty. That's all~”

“H-Hey—” Hibiki flinched, but as soon as Miku rested her chin on her shoulder — as if in sync, she calmed down.

“Mikuuuu...”

Hibiki cried out in embarrassment, but a cheeky laugh came soon after. 

“You're the sunshine of my life... really. I love you, Miku.”

“Of course~ Now let's go to bed, shall we?”

Now that was the moment Hibiki's eyes shone with a bright idea. With the power her body could still manage, she picked Miku from the ground in a bridal style.

“Alright! I'm ready to go to bed now!~”

She announced, and dashed to their bed as Miku laughed. Her arms quickly wrapped around Hibiki’s neck.   
Without any hardships at all, Hibiki climbed onto the bed with Miku in her arms and laid her on the bed gently.

“I’ll be right back, my princess!!” 

Hibiki kissed Miku’s forehead and jumped down from the bed to turn the lights off. Before Miku could even _think_ , Hibiki came back. She crawled on top of her with the brightest smile on her face. 

“Your knight is back, princess!”

“...” 

Miku cracked a small smile that eventually turned into laughter. She clasped Hibiki’s cheeks in her palms. 

“Jeez...you’re such a prince charming sometimes. How are you this cute, Hibiki?”

“No idea! I guess I’m working on my charm and cuteness more than I work with our commander.” 

Hibiki murmured and lowered her head down. Her forehead touched Miku’s. 

_“Her eyes are shining…”_

A thought flowed through Miku’s mind. A thought that soon reached her cheeks, turning them red. But she wasn’t the only one who thought that. Hibiki thought the same. 

Hibiki’s eyes trailed down slightly. 

_“Her lips... look cute.”_

Hibiki’s mind raced around the thought. But Miku could almost _hear_ the flow of her thought through Hibiki’s eyes. She smiled again and pushed Hibiki’s face away from hers.

“Now’s not time for this, Hibiki.”

Hibiki sulked with a soft ‘Awh...’.

“... Perv.”

“Says the bigger perv!!”

“I’m not the one with the hungry eyes, Hibiki.”

“D-Don’t give my eyes weird names! ...You’ll make me hungry again.”

Miku had to think this time before she spoke again.

“Hungry for—”

“FOOD!”

“ _Sure._ ” Miku chuckled. Teasing Hibiki almost became her hobby.

The room quieted down quickly the moment Hibiki laid back on her own side of the bed. 

_“Now’s your chance! She’s not asleep yet —” _Miku breathed out. Of course she had the courage... but her voice was stuck in her throat.

“...Hey, Hibiki…” Miku let her voice out quietly. Hibiki turned around only to see Miku’s desperate eyes again.

“Actually...there’s something I want to talk about with you.”

Hibiki gulped. “It’s not about my _hungry eyes_ is it?”

“...Jeez, you’re misunderstanding again!!” Miku huffed, her blush visible again. “No, it’s not about your hungry eyes _yet._ ”

“H-Haha...”

“I... actually I—” Miku inhaled. “Would you go out on a date with me, Hibiki?”

Hibiki blinked. Suddenly, she smiled widely. “Why do you look so nervous saying this? Of course I’d go! We do it a lot anyways!”

“Hibiki... you take this word too lightly. I want a _real_ date this time. One a couple would go on.”

“Oh— well of course I’m fine with it—” 

As soon as Hibiki finished her sentence, Miku pulled her closer. She held her close to her chest.

“Good.”

Hibiki didn’t say anything anymore. What was there to say, even? ...Miku’s warmth only made her more sleepy. She closed her eyes and cuddled closer. 

“Good night, Miku.”

“Mhm... you too, Hibiki...”

* * *

_The next day_

-

“I hate this.”

“It’s not our fault you look like a single mom-”  
  
“I DIDN’T ASK YOU!”

“Pff-”

Watching Kirika and Chris ‘fight’ again made Miku feel much more comfortable, somehow. It was better than the awkwardness she got at the thought of a _real date_ with Hibiki. One a couple would go on.

Well, Hibiki didn't seem to notice yet, she thought. She was too busy being happy, along with the atmosphere of an amusement park. 

Miku felt Hibiki's excitement was even greater than a whole amusement park's excitement all gathered together. Hers _meant_ more to Miku, at least.

“—ku!”

“—MIKU!!”

A loud voice interrupted Miku's thoughts. She nearly dropped the cotton candy in her hand. 

“Y-Yes?????”

“Oh, I didn't mean to scare you… I was asking where you wanted to go?”

_“Ah, right. This whole day...is for me to spend time with Hibiki. No noise in the middle...no bad people interrupting us from our romantic moments...no nothing. Just us...”_

Of course, Miku wanted to make sure today _will_ be her day. Asking Tsubasa for assistance again was enough. 

_“She said she'll ask Genjuuro-san to not summon Hibiki.. Just for one day.. Just for today…”_

Miku finally snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Hibiki with a warm and sweet smile. Sweeter than her cotton candy for sure.

“Let's go to the horror house. Come with us too, Chris, Kirika-san, Shirabe-san!”

_“That's right. I need to enjoy today, too.”_

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME?!”

Chris coughed some popcorn out, surprised from Miku's sudden evil glance.

But Chris promised she'll help. This was probably so Hibiki would hug Miku close to her. She knew this was for the best... but...

_“That dumbass just won't get her on her own...I suppose this is unavoidable. I AM their senpai after all. I gotta act like one!!”_

Chris pumped herself with courage. She grabbed Shirabe and Kirika's hands and led them after her.

“If I'm goin' down, you're both coming with me!”

“WAIT WHY DO WE HAVE T—”

Shirabe held Kirika's hand. Her eyes looked hopeless. 

“Let's accept our death together, Kiri-chan...”

Kirika's eyes welled up. “N-No!! I don't want to die so young desssss!!!”

“Shut your traps and follow me. I'll buy you a hambu—”

Chris started, but the two interrupted her with a loud ‘WE'LL DO IT (DESS!!)’ as soon as food came into the conversation.

“Um... Miku... are you sure you want to go there? It's... kinda scary and all and—”

Knowing her response, Miku blinder her with yet another smile. “I'm here with you, Hibiki! You're not alone.” 

And Hibiki totally fell for it. Her concerned look turned into a calm one.

“Alright! We can do it!!”

* * *

“ _We couldn't do it._ ”

The group came out of the house. The only ones standing were Kirika and Hibiki, who looked totally unfazed.

_“I c-can't believe it. I didn't expect it to be scary at all... how was Hibiki not scared?”_

Miku looked to her side. Hibiki was wearing a smile on her face. Even after such a scary experience... why?

“Hibiki...?”

Hibiki snapped out of her smile and looked at Miku. As they walked out, their hands were locked together into each other. 

“W...Weren't you scared?”

“Oh... I couldn't focus on it...”

Miku blinked. “Huh?”

“You were holding me so close and hugging me the whole time... I could only focus on you...” Hibiki sheepishly looked away, rubbing her nape.

It took Miku a few seconds before she realized it. Her face went instantly red.

“J-Jeez, Hibiki!!” Miku pounded on her, jokingly punching her shoulder. 

But suddenly, a hand reached both of their shoulders. They were gripping very tightly.

“You two…” 

A deep, shaking voice spoke in a whisper. Between breaths, Chris' head popped between them.

“I'm going to shoot you... as soon as I can...”

“Ahh!! Chris!!! Oh gosh I'm—”

Miku panicked. She totally didn't think this through. She knew Chris wasn't a horror fan, but she felt like she just had to—

Chris suddenly sighed. 

“Miku... please... marry this idiot already... it's dangerous….”

“That's rushing, Chris-ch—” 

Chris smacked Hibiki on her head and rushed ahead of them. 

“I'm going to get these two kids their hamburgers. We'll catch you two around. _Do stuff couples do_ already, for this whole world and the poor moon's sake.”

But Miku looked a bit lost.

“...I guess I don't mind taking another kid with me. Why don't the two of us go aside and chat?”

“H-Hey, you make it sound like I'm not even here, Chris-chan—”

Hibiki moaned, but Chris just shoved her aside. She shoved a wallet at her chest and huffed. 

“Go buy yourself and these two a meal. I won't go stealin' your wife, promise.” 

Hibiki blinked. ...her wife? Wait, did she— 

But before Hibiki could think more about it, the two disappeared from her sight. She couldn't do anything about this, after all...

* * *

“Sup with you? Are you alright?”

Chris exclaimed, patting Miku's back.

“I feel like i'm in a boxing championship…”

“...Jokes on you because that idiot is a literal boxing machine...”

Miku sighed. She covered her face with her hands. “This is supposed to be a date. Why am I so nervous suddenly?”

“...Heh.” Chris' lips cracked into a smile. “That's just how much you love her. You gotta show this to her, though, you know?”

“Chris...” Miku lowered her hands. Her look softened with Chris' reassuring presence. She nodded at her friend's words. “You're right. Thank you, _senpai_.”

Miku stood up and dusted off her skirt. “Let's go back to Hibiki before anything happens!” And thus she rushed to where the three were.

_“...She just called me senpai did she? DID SHE? No I'm imagining Miku wouldn't call me her senpai would she? Right? No she caLLED ME SENPAI SHE REALLY DID IS THIS A DREAM HOLY SHIT I AM—”_

“We're back. Are you three alright?”

Miku shone down on the three, who definitely looked as if a goddess just appeared in front of their eyes.

“Miku!!” 

Hibiki cried out with an almost full mouth. She launched herself onto Miku and hugged around her. 

“I missed youuuu!!~”

She nuzzled under Miku's chest. Was this how she calmed down? Probably.

“...Get a room for that. Hey dumbass, where's my wallet?”

Hibiki, still nuzzling Miku, handed the wallet back to Chris. The two sat down. Hibiki still continued to hug around Miku.

“...Jeez. I'll get us two something too. What would you like, Miku?”

“Just like the rest.”

“Gotcha.” Chris smiled, and with that left the table.

“...What happened, Miku?”

Hibiki spoke in an almost sad tone. She still didn’t understand what Chris meant or why they talked alone. After all... lovers don’t keep secrets from each other..do they?  
  
 _“No, but Miku wouldn’t hide anything from me. It’s not like this. ...But if anything bothers her she always comes to talk to me... so why now?”_

Hibiki’s smile only vanished the more she thought about stuff like this. Miku keeping anything from her...she didn’t feel good about it. And her expression showed exactly that.

Miku only smiled in response to the question.

“It's nothing, really Hibiki—”

“...I don't think it's nothing!” Hibiki said in a slighter raised voice. She had a painful expression on her face. “Are you uncomfortable anywhere? Something hap—”

She opened her mouth, but Miku caught her face into her hands. Her smile was only wider. 

“It's alright, Hibiki. Can you believe me it's nothing?”

“...You're not cheating on me are you?”

Miku blinked. Everyone did. What? Did Hibiki just really say that?

Miku's smile cracked. So did her voice just to the slightest. 

“Hibiki... are you... _jealous_?”

Hibiki was shocked. “I'M—” She stuttered as her cheeks flushed red. 

“I'd never do such a barbaric action, especially when I got a girlfriend as perfect as you.” Miku said as she inched closer. The two girls in front of them couldn't take an eye off of them. Kirika nearly dropped her burger.

“...” Miku spotted them in the corner of her eye. She couldn't let these two see what they wanted to, right? 

Instead of going for the obvious, Miku kissed Hibiki's nose. The two on the other side sighed in frustration.

“Didn't have to keep us waiting like this...”

Shirabe crossed her arms, pouting loudly. Miku laughed in response. 

“Not my fault you two were staring at us like this~”

“Pff, get a room ya two, really.”

A familiar voice spoke from behind them. They all turned to look.

“Oh, it's just you, Chris-chan!” Hibiki laughed with relief.

“...Idiot.”

* * *

The machine in front of them... Miku looked up to it. She _really_ did...

Miku gulped. She gripped her hold of Hibiki's hand. “Hey, Hibiki...” She glanced up. Hibiki was looking up, a proud smile on her face. “Yeah... let's go, Miku.”

_The ferris wheel._

They sat on opposite seats. The machine began moving finally… Hibiki was nervous.  
She was, until she glanced up at the girl sitting in front of her.

The sun glimmering behind her in an almost holy light, all Hibiki could hear was her beautiful voice — humming a melody they both knew all too well. Her calm expression, her closed eyelids, her sweet lips... Hibiki couldn't take her eyes off of her at all. She was pulled towards this light. 

The wheel finally stopped. Miku opened her eyes, only to find Hibiki staring at her, almost as if she was hypnotized. She was leaning forward on her arms, her smile pretty much _drooling_ with happiness.

“J...Jeez Hibiki, don't stare at me like this...”

Miku looked away, embarrassed by Hibiki's boldness.

No, wait. She had to _show_ Hibiki her feelings. Just like Chris said, Hibiki has to see the facts in front of her sometimes.

Hibiki suddenly sat back (not)straight. She patted the spot beside her.

“Miku... you know you think very loudly lately.”

As Hibiki was saying it, Miku has already claimed the small space there was beside her. She butted herself closer and comfortably rested her head on Hibiki's shoulder.

“Hey, Hibiki... can you read my mind right now?”

“Hehe, of course I do.”

Hibiki turned her head to Miku, doing the same to Miku by gently pulling her chin in. She pressed their lips together, softly sinking into it. Both of them were new to this feeling. They decided to stay that way for a while, before breaking apart quietly. Their hands intervened in each other, their shining eyes never leaving each other's orbs out of view.

Simultaneously, they both broke the atmosphere and laughed. 

“Oh jeez... this is way too serious.”

Hibiki caught her breath, waving her hand in front of her face to calm her obvious excitement.

Miku did exactly the same, looking out. “Well, that's because you're a surprisingly good kisser, Hibiki.”

“Am I?!” 

Hibiki pushed her arms forward, leaning towards Miku in even more excitement.

Miku got a bit startled, but instead of keeping that distance, she used that moment to get closer again. She kissed Hibiki again, this time being just a peck.

“But I'm not intending to lose to you and your wild nature. So watch out~”

“Miku...”

“Yes, Hibiki?”

“When we marry, who's gonna take the dad role?”

“None of us has to.”

“Well... yeah, but...” Hibiki trailed off, fidgeting in her place.

“You're a weirdo, Hibiki.”

“I'm _your_ weirdo!”

“...Pff.”

They both broke into laughter again. This time, Hibiki leaned her head on Miku's shoulder. 

“We're going to stay together forever...promise?”

“That's a promise I can't even try to break that, Miku.”

“That's a promise then. Don't go ditching it like shooting stars, though.”

Hibiki nodded with a smile. She closed her eyes. 

“Mhm. I promise.”


End file.
